senshicatsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Zene
: : Zene is said to be a large, muscular tom, with a heavy and imposing stance. He is the neta of Bahara. His full siblings are Esa, Cash, and Kamikaze. : Zene is the son of Summer and Deus. His mother was emotionally and physically abusive, and his father abandoned him at a young age. He is known to be rude, judgemental, and impulsive, partly because of that abuse. Description Health : Physically, Zene is on the lower side of healthy. He has a lot of muscle compared to others his age and his siblings, but this muscle doesn't help him when he is constantly covered in injuries, mostly minor but sometimes serious. His fur is thick and lies close to his skin, making him shed water and snow easily, which does help his health to some degree. When he was around 11 moons, or the typical apprentice age, he caught Greencough like his siblings. This disease strengthened his immune system once he overcame it, and now he boasts about being immune to any disease (though he catches a slight cold most winters). : Mentally, Zene is a complicated case. He is considered a psychopath. This is a condition categorized by the characteristics of lacking empathy or conscience, being superficially charming, manipulative, having shallow affect (not having a big emotional range) and having poor impulse control, to put it simply. Not all psychopaths are violent (which is very important to remember), but Zene does happen to fall into this category. He is a narcissist, for example, and this causes him to act on impulse and challenge anyone who doesn't consider him superior to themselves. He doesn't regret challenging these cats or causing them pain, because of the empathy-lacking part of him. However, Zene does have other emotions, like love and sorrow. His siblings, Cash and Kamikaze, for example, mean a lot to him. However, they are part of a very small group. Even with this shallow love for his siblings, he would not hesitate to hurt them if they challenged his authority over their group, which Cash does rather often. Otherwise, Zene is relatively healthy, with no issues of depression or anxiety. He doesn't fear anything, or see fit to fear anything. In fact, he often wonders why anyone fears anything at all. Character : Zene is, as mentioned in the mental health section, extremely insensitive. Being a psychopath, he lacks empathy entirely. This causes daily problems in his life, especially with his siblings. Being born without the feelings of empathy, he doesn't understand cats that do have those feelings. He has a lot of the 'every cat for themselves' mindset, except in the case of his siblings. Even the people in his group, Bahara, are considered below him in his mind. Even though he prefers to protect them because of the food they provide him, and the respect, he merely thinks of them as ants, and does not know them as cats with fully-dimensional cats. : Zene could be considered a 'player', or a flirt. This also goes along with the psychopathic impulses. Though he has no interest in keeping a real mate, he does enjoy mating and having kits, so he is constantly looking for toms and she-cats to have one-night stands with. He likely has many kits, all around unclaimed land and in his own group. : Zene is immensely prideful for a tom of his age. He becomes angry and violent if anyone, including his siblings, challenge his authority, he will not hesitate to challenge them in return. He takes great pride to the point of arrogance and narcissism in his fighting abilities. In reality, he is a good fighter, enough to at least keep his place in Bahara. He is also extremely proud of his hunting skills, though often he has his siblings or group members of a lesser status bring him prey, so there is no canon evidence he is a good hunter. : Zene is often described by those who have only recently just met him as charming, or endearing. Zene works hard to uphold this reputation among many of his group mates. He realizes that if he appears battle-hungry or disdainful, he will lose the support of sadasya in Bahara. To combat this, he tries to act relaxed and seductive around new cats, or unfamiliar cats like the sadasya. Only cats close to him, like Cash and Kami, know his real personality. Abilities : Zene has never been shown fighting in the role-play. According to him, however, he is the best fighter to ever have walked to forest, and his fighting skills are comparable to those of Scourge, who is one of the mythical cats from Bahara's legends. This is obviously not entirely true, but he is not a bad fighter. His sheer size gives him a small advantage in fights, as well as the moons of training he received from different rogues wandering the forest. : Zene prefers to never hunt, rather having his group mates bring him the prey he wants. Because of this, we cannot know if Zene has average or above-average hunting skills. One of the stories he is fond of telling the small kits in The Outsiders is the tale of when he had a mice-catching contest, and he caught 103 mice- however, this tale is most likely exaggerated. : Zene is horrible at climbing trees, which is the one thing he will admit grudgingly. He is not fatty, but his muscle makes him heavy, and therefore only the strength of his claws is not enough to keep him on the sides of trees. : Zene has never attempted swimming, and he does not feel the need to. However, his strong muscles may aid him if he ever does attempt it. His medium fur-length may also help too, by not weighing him down as much as long fur might. : When Zene became the dusara, he was required to learn Hindi from the then-neta. Because of this, he speaks the language exceptionally well. He rarely speaks it, but can perfectly pronounce Bahara terms, such as 'prasiksu' and 'bacca', where others might struggle. Appearance : His base pelt color is a light, slightly dirty-looking silver, which is light enough that it spoils hiding in shadows but doesn't enable him to hide in snow, either. However, the stripes over his pelt make it relatively easy for him to hide in forest underbrush. When he was a kit, this pelt was normally kept clean by his siblings and himself, but in recent moons he has left it go. Due to this, his fur is often tangled and ratty. : His eyes are a light grayish-green that stays relatively the same color all the time, except for when it snows- then, Zene's eyes mysteriously turn entirely grey. Zene does not look at himself in puddles or pieces of broken two leg-stuff often, but when he does, he finds his eyes relatively attractive. He especially likes the sharp, intimidating look they have to them. Sometimes when he is angry, his pupils narrow into slits. : Zene is constantly covered in scars, wounds, and matted fur. He is almost always in a fight with some cat, sometimes even his brother Cash. He has a ripped ear, a scar across his throat, and small pink scars scattered over the rest of his pelt. Biography Kithood and Adolescence : Zene is not canonically seen during this period of his life. : During this period, however, we do know he was abandoned by his mother Summer for unknown reasons. : He spent the new few moons protecting himself and his siblings, and learning how to hunt and fight from various rogues. : During this period of his life, he also joined Bahara, and finished his training there. Eventually, he became the dusara, and then the neta. Adulthood : Zene first appears in the role-play when his brother Cash approaches him, asking about the lack of cats in their group. Zene mockingly replies that he should have some kits to fill the empty spaces, causing Cash to frustratedly leave his den. : Zene is later seen being talked to by Kamikaze, who wants to see if a cat can join Bahara, since he was found on the group's territory. Zene sighs and asks Kami what their rules are about trespassers, and Kami hesitantly responds that even though the rules say to kill intruders, this cat is small and won't do any harm. Zene looks at the kitten and decides to let him stay, under the condition that if he screws up, both Kami and the cat will be punished. He is appointed the rank prasiksu. Zene has to stop himself from calling the new member mean names several times. : After Kami leaves Zene's den, he is seen thinking about how tiring it is to run 'this group of rats', demonstrating his extreme disdain for his peers. : About a moon later, Zene is seen waking up. He stretches, and his hip pops, demonstrating how he is growing older. He calls for Cash to enter his den, calling his brother 'flea-infested' in the process. When Cash does enter, Zene requests prey, and his brother responds by calling the neta lazy and leaving the den irriatedly. Cameos *The Origins Pedigree Mother: : Summer- Living Father: : Deus- Living Siblings: : Cash- Living : Kamikaze- Living : Esa- Living Half-Siblings: : Coretan- Living Relationships Family Summer-''' :"I don't feel like talking about that flea-bag." : Summer, Zene's mother, is almost like a demon in the tom's perspective. Because of her abandonment, he has had to take care of his brothers (especially Kami) for years. He thinks of her as an extremely ugly, frog-like creature whenever her image is brought up. He prefers not to think about her, but sometimes he has nightmares of him and his brother's abuse and abandonment. 'Deus-' : ''"That mange-pelt. He's had so many kits he doesn't remember any of their names, I bet. Don't bring that frog-mouth up to me. I know about him from some of my... accomplices out in the deeper parts of the forest, but I don't think Kami and Cash know about him. If he ever tries to talk to them, I'll rip his fur out. They don't need that '''thing around them." : Even though Zene and Deus share the trait of mating with many cats, Zene holds a large amount of resentment towards his father for these habits, as they caused him to not be in his kit's lives. He only knows his father exists because of cats he knows outside of Bahara, who tell him news that concerns him. 'Kamikaze-' : "Finally, some cat I enjoy talking about. Kamikaze is my brother, obviously, but he's more than my brother. He's superior to most of the other cats in Bahara... At least he brings me mice sometimes. Anyways, he's not the worst kitten I've ever met. He doesn't constantly annoy me, like Cash, but he doesn't constantly kiss at me like that cat... Uh, Ander? Whatever, Kami's one of my favorites. He's a valuable member of the group." : Though Zene would never outright admit it, Kamikaze is one of his favorite cats he's ever met. He has a very strong attachment to his brother, and would give his life to protect the smaller tom. He loves Kami a lot, and even though he teases him, would never try to legitimately hurt him. 'Cash-' : "Ugh, Cash, that flea-bag. He's the most irritating tom I've ever met- period." : Zene is rather rude to his brother Cash, and they often get in fights, but deep down in his dried-up heart he really loves him. The two argue all the time, but if it really came down to it Zene would give his life for the smoke tabby. Notable 'Luneth-' : "Luneth... He's, uh, the narse, right? Yeah, he's alright? I don't really care about him, he's down there with the rest of the crow-feed." : Zene, in a perfect world, would have a close relationship with the narse of Bahara, so he could learn when any important cat was sick. However, being the type of cat he is, Zene has made no effort to know the narse. This may cause problems in the future. 'Andhi-' : "Oh, right, it's Andhi. For some reason I thought he was called Ander... Anyways, Andhi, he's fine. At least he brings me prey often." : Zene doesn't dislike Andhi as much as he does most cats, mainly because Andhi often kisses up to the neta and brings him fresh-kill. Zene doesn't have a strong opinion on him, though. Quotes Trivia *Zene means beautiful or handsome in African. *Zene is pansexual aromantic (the sexual attraction to all genders and the romantic attraction to nobody). Images Pixels Life